


АнтиВенок Сонетов

by OblivionSoave



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSoave/pseuds/OblivionSoave
Summary: Венок сонетов, конечно, может написать только Ангел, он же Гений. И не то чтобы Демон слова не может. Но он официально не читает... хотя... "Венок" - это же такая штука, которую люди делают из листьев, цветов и прочего? - Кроули вошел в комнату и хмуро оглядел растения.





	АнтиВенок Сонетов

**Author's Note:**

> -Венок сонетов - произведение, состоящее из 15 сонетов. Каждое следующее стихотворение начинается строкой, которой завершается предыдущее. Четырнадцатый сонет заканчивается первой строкой первого сонета венка. Пятнадцатый, или магистральный сонет, складывается из первых строк всех 14-ти сонетов.
> 
> \- Каждый сонет этого цикла связан с каким-то растением. Случайности не случайны и все имеет смысл. Автору будет приятно, если читатели узнают символы и отсылки, связанные с каждым растением, но если по какой-то причине смысл останется неясным - автор с удовольствием ответит на вопросы.
> 
> \- АнтиВенок, название данное в память об Отрицании, заложенном в конструкцию Преисподней.
> 
> Я посвящаю этот цикл:  
-Сэру Терри и мистеру Нилу, без которых нам незачем бы было здесь собираться.  
-Поэту Stella Maris, без которой ничего бы не появилось.  
-Ангелу Восточных Врат.

1.

Тому, кто обречен скользить во Тьме  
Не следует молиться о прощеньи.  
Казалось цель заключена во мщеньи -  
Есть два противника в божественной игре. 

Условлено, ты мой извечный враг,  
Но знал ли я, что значит это слово  
Потерю смысла, осознание иного,  
Так боль утраты исцеляет мак. 

Крылом касаясь кромки оперенья,  
Сквозь мир и войны, радость и сомненья  
Мы шли не избегая параллелей. 

Но спорить с уготованной судьбой  
Я не решался. Может страх виной  
Быть пешкою Небесных евангелий? 

2.

“Быть пешкою небесных евангелий...”  
Ты повторяешь, но не прячешь взгляд,  
И отраженным пламенем горят  
В твоих глазах огни божественных мистерий.

И вновь я забываю обо всем,  
Мы смотрим неотрывно друг на друга,  
Но вижу я волнение испуга,  
Сочувствие и боль: "он не прощен".

Так, как репейник уцепившись за рукав,  
Я жить учусь во всем тебя избрав  
Границей допустимых искушений. 

И мы блуждаем среди дел мирских,  
Пусть кажется порой - твой голос стих,  
Но вьется нить по полю асфоделей.

3.

Но вьется нить по полю асфоделей  
Змеиным серпантином, как обман.  
Благословляю я и проклинаю План  
За опыт человеческих эмперий.

Стук кружек над поверхностью стола,  
Руки твоей тепло вокруг запястья,  
Канцона воспевающая счастье,  
И зелень потускневшего стекла. 

Лишь только кипариса ляжет тень,  
В закатном солнце растворится день,  
И образ твой теряется во мгле. 

Но крепнет нас связующая нить,  
Которую не смею разрубить,  
И эта нить всегда ведет к тебе.

4.

И **эта** нить всегда ведет к тебе,  
В клубок воспоминания связав,  
Там, на стене, кто был из нас неправ:  
Познав Добро, что воплотилось в Зле? 

В твоей котомке мирра, воск и стиль.  
В моей суме лишь яблочный пирог.  
Благословение несем мы и Порок,  
Но всякий плод земли поглотит гниль. 

Легко коснешься ты в кулак уж сжатых рук,  
И слышу шепот я сквозь гулкий сердца стук  
“Мы можем не считаться с сторонами. 

От Адских козней, происков Небес  
От вечных мук и от святых чудес  
Нас мир укрыл, раскинувшись над нами”.

5.

Нас мир укрыл, раскинувшись над нами,  
Но так ли безопасен сей покров?  
Я не прощу неправильных шагов,  
Способных предрешить твое изгнанье. 

Ты верность сохраняешь Небесам,  
А это значит веру в Высший смысл,  
И я молюсь, чтоб был ты все ж услышан...  
Кому молюсь? - уже не знаю сам.

Ведь тот, кто в мир принес чертополох  
Любить не должен, и Всевышний Бог  
Мне не дозволит преступить черту.

Но я играю предначертанную роль,  
А черный саван пусть навек укроет боль  
Шатром из звезд, где места нет Суду.

6.

Шатром из звёзд, где места нет Суду,  
Я обрамляю призрачную сферу  
Вселенной нашей и одну лишь меру  
Зерна сомнения я на весы кладу. 

Возможно ли, чтоб тот, кто проклят был  
И испытал последствия проклатья  
И видел как в огне горели братья  
Способность чувствовать так дерзко сохранил?

Что если этот мысленный обман  
Я создал сам, и на века мне дан  
Один лишь дар - в сердца вселять вражду?

Как ива я склоняюсь над волной,  
Жемчужины любви ловлю рукой -  
Ты был единственной средь них в моем Аду.

7.

Ты был единственной средь них в моем Аду  
Достаточной причиной появленья  
Добра и Зла в материи Творенья,  
Как дополнение к изъяну моему. 

Мы - аквилегий двойственная суть,  
Где с святостью порок соединился.  
Мы - сторона, в которой сохранился  
Гармонии предвечной звездный путь. 

Но отчего так сложно подобрать  
К словам ключи, и словно жалкий тать  
Безумством бьется мысль моя в капкане: 

Нам не дозволят выйти из игры.  
Друг другу оставаться мы должны  
Звездой, начертанной в Непостижимом Плане.

8.

Звездой, начертанной в Непостижимом Плане,  
Быть может был отмечен этот день,  
Восьмой в истории, когда впервые тень  
Нависла над Эдемом и над нами. 

От капель благодатного дождя,  
Ты, повинуясь странному порыву  
И грома оглушительному взрыву,  
Крылом простертым защитил меня. 

Сквозь перьев обжигающий кристалл  
Казалось свет божественный сиял  
Водой скользящей по твоим плечам .

И, как подсолнух обращенный на восток  
Я льнул к тебе, хоть сдвинуться не мог,  
Лицо подставив солнечным лучам.

9\. 

Лицо подставив солнечным лучам  
Безмолвно ты приветствуешь восход.  
Часы запущены, и вечности исход  
Мы неизменно ощущаем по ночам . 

В соседнем ресторане крутят джаз,  
И Паркера труба зовет из мертвых  
Восстать всех тех, кто жил в веках истертых,  
Чтобы лицом к лицу расставить нас. 

Как ясень ты навис над стопкой книг-  
Часы идут, считая каждый миг  
Пытаясь подсказать, где скрыт обман. 

В рассветном мареве по улицам на юг,  
Раздумий мрачных замыкая круг,  
Я шел к тебе, того не зная сам.

10.

Я шел к тебе, того не зная сам,  
Что каждый шаг подобен искушенью,  
Что повинуясь безотчетному решенью  
Роль искусителя мы делим пополам.

Запретный плод имеет вкус полыни,  
Тягучей горечи на сомкнутых губах,  
Блеск острых льдинок в пепельных глазах  
И терпкий запах древней, книжной пыли.

Что предложить взамен мне?- только яд.  
Безбожный и безбрежный пляшет Ад,  
Заранее беснуясь в предвкушеньию. 

И я сгораю в дьявольском огне.  
Проклятье! Все же как поверить мне,  
Что смысл не заключается в Прощеньи?

11.

Что смысл не заключается в прощеньи  
Я понял сразу, только произнес  
“Прощенье” как “прощанье” и вознес,  
Тем самым, боль вины до отреченья. 

Но это ли вина? Нет, просто боль.  
Непонятой, но жалящей обиды.  
Соцветье руты меж листами “Энеиды”  
Расскажет больше, чем “тоски моей юдоль”. 

Тогда за дело! В складках бытия  
Двоим нам хватит места, и тебя  
Не возмутит подтекст моей игры.

Не волен ты ответить на любовь,  
И я не смею притворяться вновь и вновь,  
Что мир покоится на кончике иглы.

12.

Что Мир покоится на кончике иглы,  
Не плоский диск, но голубая сфера -  
Невольница в объятьях Люцифера -  
Придумать лишь теософы могли. 

Но никому из смертных невдомек,  
Что ангелов и демонов рожденье,  
Как и свершившееся позже Отреченье,  
Все это лишь намеренный бросок. 

Мгновенье, стук и кости на доске:  
Тюльпаны, злато, шелк в его руке  
Жаль краток час и смертны короли. 

Счет в партии по-прежнему высок,  
Но мир, на кон поставленный, истек,  
И только мы спасти его могли.

13.

И только мы спасти его могли,  
Весь этот мир, нелепый и прекрасный -  
Казалось нам, и в этой цели ясной  
О главной из причин молчали мы. 

Что этот мир за все тысячелетья  
Устал быть просто полем для игры,  
Для безрассудной и бессмысленной войны,  
Но стал нам домом - местом разноцветья. 

Что нет над нами Ада или Рая,  
Сторон, где с правдой вымысел мешая,  
Мы не решались быть в сопротивленьи. 

Но сделав шаг крылом к крылу в финале,  
Весов балансу смысл мы придали,  
Став формулой в Небесном уравненьи.

14.

Став формулой в Небесном уравненьи,  
Мы наконец покинули Эдем,  
И это ни в одной из теорем  
Не смог бы предсказать безумный гений -

Творца, что, будучи Отцом, назначил  
Нам испытание длинной в шесть тысяч лет,  
И в вечность нами купленный билет,  
Как оказалось, был впустую не растрачен. 

Я отраженья своего коснусь рукой,  
Не тень твоя, **ты** был всегда со мной  
И отражение свое искал во мне. 

И не прощенье, но ответ принес,  
Не скованный печатью древних роз,  
Тому, кто обречён скользить во Тьме.

15.

Тому, кто обречен скользить во Тьме,  
Быть пешкою Небесных евангелий,  
Но вьется нить по полю асфоделей  
И эта нить всегда ведет к тебе.

Нас мир укрыл, раскинувшись над нами,  
Шатром из звезд, где места нет Суду.  
Ты был единственной средь них в моем Аду  
Звездой, начертанной в Непостижимом Плане.

Лицо подставив солнечным лучам,  
Я шел к тебе, того не зная сам,  
Что смысл не заключается в Прощеньи,

Что мир покоится на кончике иглы,  
И только мы спасти его могли,  
Став формулой в Небесном уравненьи.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**
> 
> ЕвангЕлии - не только Благие Вести Небес (греч. εὐαγγέλιον), но и средневековая монастырская игра Alea Evangelii.
> 
> Стиль - палочка для письма на восковой дощечке. "Чаще поворачивай стиль!"
> 
> **Символика цветов:**
> 
> Мак - символ сна и вечного сна.
> 
> Репейник - как и чертополох, является символом грехопадения и земных тягот, а также... стойкой любви.
> 
> Асфодель или поля асфоделей - пространства в царстве Аида, где бродят души умерших, недостойные войти в Элизиум, т.е. в аналог Рая.
> 
> Кипарис - символ траура и отчаяния.
> 
> Мирра - символ печали, но также один из даров волхвов Сыну Божьему.
> 
> Чертополох - символ грехопадения и земных тягот.
> 
> Ива - символ греха и веры. Атрибут Лишений.
> 
> Аквилегия - как и сказано в тексте, имеет двойной символ: святости и Святого Духа (из-за формы лепестков, напоминающей голубей), и предательства.
> 
> Подсолнух - символ верности. Считалось, что он всегда следует за солнцем, но на самом деле, он всегда смотрит на восток, т.е. на солнечный восход.
> 
> Ясень - символ бессмертия.
> 
> Полынь - символ Суда Божия и скорби.
> 
> Рута - символ покаяния, сожаления и раскаяния.
> 
> Тюльпан - символ роскоши, а также бренности бытия.
> 
> Роза - многозначный символ, здесь используется ее значение, как цветка, оберегающего тайны, символа молчания (Sub Rosa - "под розой" - т.е. "в тайне"), а также дается намек на то, что роза - атрибут ангелов.


End file.
